A Pure Love For You CHANBAEK FIRST FF
by swaggerexo
Summary: Baekhyun mempunyai sahabat baru, yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya saat masuk sekolah. Ia adalah Chanyeol tetapi chanyeol mempunyai kekasih, dan sekarang Kekasihnya akan membawa baekhyun dalam masalah..
1. Chapter 1

**A PURE LOVE FOR YOU…**

**START!**

Seorang Namja mungil, kita sebut saja Byun Baekhyun atau Baekkie ini sedang berjalan menuju SM High School dengan bersenandung pelan. Sesaat Iapun sampai di depan gedung megah bertulisan High School. Sekolah berbasis tinggi yang hanya berisikan orang-orang super kaya. Tetapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia di terima di sekolah itu karna bakatnya dan oleh karna beasiswa. Tetapi Baekhyun sangat digemari oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya.

Baekhyun adalah Namja super lucu,imut,pintar dan menggemaskan. Baekhyun punya 10 orang sahabat yang Ia sayang. Baekhyun sendiri sangat menyukai Strawberry. Ia adalah penggemar nomer 1 buah Strawberry di dunia. Baekhyun juga tidak punya Orang tua, Kakek neneknyapun sudah meninggal jadi Baekhyun hanya sebatang kara di Korea.

Tetapi Baekhyun, tidak pernah putus asa. Ia yakin Ia pasti bisa dan well, Baekhyun juga tidak suka sesame jenis. Bisa di bilang Ia Gay tapi baginya, itu tidak terlalu bermasalah. Baekhyun mengganggap bahwa Cinta itu mengalir seperti air. Kemanapun air itu akan pergi Ia pasti akan bermuara di suatu tempat sama seperti Baekhyun, jika hatinya berkata Ia menyukai lelaki, Ia akan menuruti kata hatinya.

BUG!

"aw" Baekhyun merintih sembari mengusap-usap pundaknya pelan.

"m-mianhae" Baekhyun membungkuk pelan. Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya . ternyata seorang Namja tinggi dan seorang Yeoja berparas cantik berdiri di sampingnya.

"kau itu kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" seru Yeoja itu. Baekhyun tersontak dan membungkuk lagi.

"m-mianhae aku tidak tau.." Namja itu tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rabut Yeojanya.

"sudahlah Yejinnie.. dia tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku juga oke?" Namja itu tersenyum konyol. Baekhyun menyiritkan alisnya.

"untuk apa? Kau aneh" ucap Baekhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yang aneh! Channie oppa tidak aneh tau!" Baekhyun menggeram. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"hey noona! Jaga omonganmu! Dasar tidak sopan! Mau kau ku tendang? Cih pasangan gila" ucap Baekhyun sembari meninggalkan mereka.

"apaaa?! Dia memanggilku aneh? Dasar NAMJA BODOH!" ucap Yeoja itu sembari berteriak. Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya menirukan omongan Yeoja itu sembari meledek dan berguma tak jelas.

"huh. Paling juga beasiswa" ucap Yeoja bernama Kim Yejin itu. Namja yang ada di sebelahnyapun terkekeh lalu mengajaknya kembali berjalan.

XOXO

"HAHH~~~~~~!" hela Baekhyun sembari meregangkan badannya di kursi.

"bau tau" ucap salah satu sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

"cih. Sana uruslah Kim Jonginmu itu. Sedari tadi Ia curi-curi pandang padamu" ucap Baekhyun meledek sembari menunjuk Namja berkulit tan yang sedang mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo dengan dagunya.

"Ya KIM JONGIN! BERHENTI MELIHATKU DENGAN TATAPAN MESUMMU ITU YAAAAA~~~" Ucap Kyungsoo terkaget saat Namja berkulit tan itu memeluknya dari samping.

"mesum!" ucap Kyungsoo. Namja itu terkekeh lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo pelan

"nado saranghae~" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengencangkan volume lagunya hingga batas maksimal dan mendengarkan lagu dengan tenang tanpa suara lovey dovey dari Kimjongin ataupun Do Kyungsoo.

Dengan gontai, Namja berperawakan tinggi yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Ia terkaget dengan adanya Baekhyun tetapi Ia berusaha tersenyum lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di depannya Tanpa Baekhyun tau, lalu menatapnya dengan senyum.

"geurokhae saranghae usseumni..~~~" Saat Baekhyun bersenandung dengan memejamkan matanya Ia memajukan wajahnya sampai..

"AH YA! Ggamchagiaa!" Baekhyun berteriak sembari mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Kau! Kaukaukaukaukaukau! Ngapain kau kesini?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Namja tinggi yang bertabrakkan dengannya beberapa menit lalu.

"kelasku di sini.. senang berkenalan denganmu! Aku anak baru di sini.." Ia melebarkan senyumnya memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rata.

"Huh.. arraseo perkenalkan. Aku Byun Baekhyun! Panggil saja aku Baekkie~ hehehe kau?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum.

"aku.. Park Chanyeol, uhm aku siswa baru di sini dan aku jahil.. huehehe" ucap Namja bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyu jahil dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"huaaishh! Awas kau sampai menjahiliku! Akan tendang dengan jurus di hapkidoku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"hihi tidak janjiii~"

"YAAA!"

"kita bisa jadi sahaba baik!" ucap Chanyeol penuh semangat.

"terserah kau sajalah."

Dan, pada saat itu juga merekapun terlihat sangat dekat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu menjadi mood maker kelas. Mereka sering bercanda dan berisik sampai dihukum oleh guru, mereka juga saling berbincang soal kehidupan mereka masing-masing, mereka juga sering bertengkar dengan hal-hal kecil, mereka sering makan siang bersama sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun, berbelanja,masak,kerja,berkelompok,belajar,nonton,olah raga,menghabiskan sisa liburan sampai mereka memakai barang-barang yang sama.

Sampai suatu hari, Yejin selaku kekasih Chanyeol sedang mempergoki Chanyeol sedang bersama Baekhyun bercanda bersama. Yejin yang menatapnya geram dan berniat membawa Baekhyun dalam masalah.

"Ya~ Aku akan membuat kesalahan-kesalah tetapi aku akan menuduh Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol Oppa meninggalkan lelaki brengsek itu!" Yejin menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya sembari melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"tunggu saja cute puppy~" Sekali lagi, Yejin menampakkan seringaiannya lalu meninggalkan mereka.

XOXO

Sekolahpun usai, semua murid berhamburan ke luar kelas, termasuk juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"nee kau boleh pinjam kalau kau mau" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"yeah! Jadi aku kapan-kapan boleh kan ke rumahmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"ah.. sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh pelan.

"yuck! Cepat sana-sana nanti kau ngompol aku yang malu tau!" ucap Baekhyun sembari menutup hidungnya.

"hu'uhm tunggu aku ne~" ucap Chanyeol sembari berlari kecilo kearah toilet sekolah. Baekhyunpun memutuskan unuk berdiam diri di situ dan menatap langit sore.

"hey!" sapa seorang Yeoja. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kim Yejin

"oh. Kau.." ucap Baekhyun datar.

"suka dengan langit sore?"

"hmm.." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"uhm apa kau tau di mana Channie oppa?"

"toilet"

"haishh kenapa dia lama sekali yah padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuknya." Ucap Yejin cemberut.

"sabarlah sedikit. Dasar cerewet. Emangnya kau menyiapkan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap Yejin yang membawa sebuah kotak yang ntah apa isinya.

"roti isi special aku yang membuatnya sendiri.." ucapnya sembari memainkan kotak itu dan melepasnya dengan sengaja hingga jatuh ke bawah.

"ah!" pekik Yejin.

"jatuhh?" Baekhyun panik. Ia mendelikik ke bawah.

"aigooo ottokhaeee…" Yejin menatap Chanyeol keluar dari toiletpun segera berpura-pura menangis dengan kencang.

"a-aaiigoo! J-jangan meenangis Yejin.." ucap Baekhyun yang gelagapan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, Ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan Yejin.

"o-omo.. ada apa ini? Yejin waeyoo? Hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari membungkuk, menatap Yejin.

"OPPPA! Hikss hikss kotak makanan berisi sandwich kesukaanmu terjatuhhh huwaaa… padahal hiks aku ingin memberikannya padamu… ta-tapi Baekhyun Oppa menjatuhkannya… huweee" Baekhyun yang gelagapan berhenti dan mendelik.

"Y-YA! J-JANGAN MEMFINAHKU! Jelas-jelas tadi kau sendiri yang menjatuhkannya!" ucap Baekhyun sembari menujuk-nunjuk Yejin.

"apa benar Baekkie?" Baekkie menggeleng keras.

"a-aaniooo jinjja"

"Bohong! Tadi kau juga ingin mendorongku kan?!" Baekhyun menganga dan menyiritkan alisnya.

"terserah kalian sajalah. Aku pusing." Ucap Baekhyun sembari ingin meninggalkan mereka.

GREP!

Tangan Baekhyun di genggam erat oleh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"ikut aku." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"e-eeh? Y-yaa.. saki tau! Lepasin! Bukan aku! Hey! Aku serius Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun sembari memberontak. Tetapi tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat dari pada Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyunpun pasrah akan di bawa kemana oleh Chanyeol.

Ternyata mereka mampir ke sebuah kedai kopi kecil di hongdae street. Chanyeol tersenyum ramah kepada pelayan yang akan pamit undur diri.

"Chany…"

"aku tau.." Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"kau tau apa?"

"aku tau jika kau bukan pelakunya."

"Well, aku jarang berhubungan dengan Yejin saat ini.. aku sudah bosan dengannya yang seperti anak kecil" Baekhyun terkaget dan mulai focus dengan cerita Chanyeol….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! Gimana? Prolog dari author? Jelek-kah? Mian juga kalo ga pake embel-embel dulu.. hehehe kalo gitu Author jelasin dlu ne..

Tittle : A Pure Love For You

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T (MASIH AMAN) ._.

Length : CHAPTER

WARNING : BXB,BL,TYPO(S),LEMON,MELON (?),GAY,YAOI!

Cast : - Park Chanyeol & - Byun Baekhyun EXO (CHANBAEK)

-ALL EXO'S OFFICIAL COUPLE

Support Cast : - Di lihat sendiri nanti :3

Genre : Romance,Drama,Comedy,Hurt/Comfort,Yaoi,NO STRAIGHT

Haiiiii~~~~~~~~ salam kenal! Panggil author dengan sapaan Panda/Baekkie/Lulu/Taozi. Nah udah pad abaca prolog belum? Belum? Yahh~~ ;( baca donggg bacaaa /? /maksa/ wkwkwk oke deh lanjut ceritanya yah!

REVIEW DITUNGGU!

NO SIDERS

NO PLAGIARISM

IDE MURNI DARI AUTHOR

COPAS WITH FULL CREDIT!

HAPPY READING! ^^

**A Pure Love For You**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Swaggerexo**

XOXO

"Well, aku sudah jarang berhubungan dengan Yejin saat ini… aku sudah bosan dengannya yang seperti anak kecil" Baekhyun terkaget dan mulai focus dengan cerita Chanyeol..

"Aku selalu berfikir, setiap malam apakah Yejin benar-benar mencintaiku? Belakangan ini kepalaku sangat pusing dan tubuhku melemah. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan hubunganku dan Yejin belakangan ini.. Yejin memang sangat kekanakan, menjengkelkan dan terlebih Ia akan membawa siapapun dalam masalah jika seseorang itu sangat dekat denganku. Baekhyun Kau sahabat baikku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Ada perasaan sedih dan sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Pertama, sedih karna Ia dalam bahaya dank ke-dua dia sakit karna Chanyeol hanya menganggap Baekhyun hanya Sahabat baiknya. Padahal, Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta lebih jauh pada saat pertama Ia dan Chanyeol bertemu sampai saat ini. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"sebaiknya, kita harus memberi jarak satu sama lain, Yeol" tubuh Chanyeol menegang sempurna. Apa yang di katakan Baekhyun membuatnya menggenggam erat gelas berisi kopi miliknya.

"ta-tapi..Kita masih menjadi sahabat baik bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

Malam itu, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah atapnya dan Chanyeolpun segera pamit. Karna sudah larut malam dan saat Chanyeol ingin pulang, ekor mata Chanyeol berhenti pada sosok familiar yang Ia kenal di sebrang jalan. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tau itu siapa. yang pasti seorang Yeoja.

"apa itu.." Chanyeol menyiritkan matanya, lalu Ia menggeleng keras.

"haish! Itu hanya halusinasi! Tidak mungkin.. sadarlah Chanyeoll sadaarrr" ucap Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"gotcha.." gumam seseorang misterius di sebrang jalan di dekat rumah atap milik Baekhyun.

XOXO

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun seperti biasa masuk lebih awal hanya untuk berbenah kelas dan mendengarkan musik dengan damai, tetapi.. saat Ia sedang asik mendengarkan musik, Baekhyun mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang perempuan di depan kelas. Baekhyunpun terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang bermesraan dengan Sehun,

'bukan mereka.. anehh… hmm'

"Baekhyunnie? Apa kau menangis?" Tanya Lay sembari melihat Baekhyun yang mengerutkan dahinya dan menerka-nerka suara siapa itu.

"Lay ge, kalau aku yang menangis.. aku sudah mengeluarkan air mata.. ck!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan keluar dari kelas dan ternyata Yejin sedang duduk di dekat bangku sembari memegang tangannya.

"y-yaa.. gwaenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Yejin kembali menangis lebih kencang. Baekhyun mengambil tangan Yejin lalu melihat tangannya.

"Aiguu! Ini memarrr! Uuwaaa… ayo kita ke uks supaya Kau di obatiii" Yejinpun mengangguk lalu membawa Yejin ke ruang UKS. Baekhyun menunggu di depan karna Ia harus menemui Chanyeol.

"Baek!" seru seseorang yang suara bassnya sangat familiar. Baekhyun menoleh dan bertepatan dengan dokter UKS yang keluar dari Ruangan.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yejin ter-"

"Yejin mengalami keretakan tulang di pergelangan tangannya karna di cengkram erat oleh Byun Baekhyun saat Ia hendak memberikan sesuatu untuk Kau, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"a-apa?! Tidak mungkin, Aku tidak melakukannyaa!"

"tidak Baekkie, kau harus berurusan dengan kepala sekolah dank akau akan di skorsing selama satu minggu dan di beri tugas membuat makalah 4000 kata. Di tulis tangan" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun berjalan berbalik arah ke kelasnya, lalu mengambil tasnya dan segera pulang. Ia tak habis piker kenapa Ia yang selalu di salahkan dan di saat Ia sampai di rumah, Baekhyun terkaget seisi rumahnya hancur berantakan. Tetapi tak ada satu barangpun yang hilang.

"omonnaa.. ah jinjjaa" Baekhyun tertunduk dan menangis dengan sangat keras di dalam rumahnya, Ia memanggil sahabatnya Xiumin,Chen,Kris dan Tao untuk menemaninya beberapa hari ini.

"arrrgghh! Kenapa harus aku hah?! Wanita itu… dia yang membuatku seperti ini!" Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah Baekkie, ingatlah jika kau harus memakai otak dan hatimu dalam bertindak sesuatu, aku tau kau mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku tau kau bisa menghadapi ini semua. Ingatlah Baekkie tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Semua masalah yang terjadi padamu saat ini pasti tidak akan lama. Percayalah itu.." Ucap Xiumin sembari mengusap pundak Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun hanya tertunduk. Tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun Ia bersumpah YA! Aku. Byun Baekhyun! Akan berusaha dan tidak akan putus asa!

"aku bisa membuatkanmu essai sejarah 1 semester 4000 kata untukmu Baekkie" sela Chen, membuat Baekhyun buyar seketika.

"jinjja?! Ahhh gomawoo Chen! Kau memang yang paling hebat!" ucap Baekhyun sembari memeluk-meluk Chen.

"ekhm…" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan menatap Xiumin yang mendeath glare mereka.

"hehe.. mian hyung~ hanya terlalu senang.." Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Tao yang terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Tao-yah.. Wae?" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"ge, Tao mau susu banana~" ucap Tao sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengecek kulkas, nihil. Tidak ada satupun banana milk di sana.

"sudah habis.. bagaimana kalau kita keluar aku akan membelikannya untukmu dan sekalian berbelanja~" Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Taopun reflek bertepuk tangan dengan senang dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"ahhh gumawooo~~~ KRIS GEGE! AYO IKUUTT~~~~~~" Kris yang sedang asik meminum kopinya tersentak dan hamper menyemburkan kopinya.

"aishh yaa, baby panda pelan-pelan kalo ngomong. Ne nee~ kajja" Kris bangkit dan memakai jaket juga syalnya, berjaga-jaga karna di luar sangat dingin.

"Chen, Xiumin ge, kami pamit dulu untuk membeli barang dan cemilan di minimarket dekat rumah. Tolong jaga rumah baik-baik ne? Gomawo~" Baekhyun tersenyum membungkuk sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan beriringan bersama Tao.

"Awas jika kalian mengotori rumah ini dengan hal-hal yang tidak baik akan kuhukum kalian!" ucap Kris menyusul Tao dan Baekhyun, Chen yang sedari tadi mengecup ceruk leher Xiumin, menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengendus sebal.

"kami pergi dulu! Dah!~" seru Baek dan Tao bersamaan.

"neeee hati-hati di jalann~" seru Xiumin sebari tersenyum manis.

Tetapi di dekat mereka, seseorang yeoja dan beberapa orang laki-laki sedang mengincar Tao,Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Huahaha! Kris kau bodoh! Hahaha" ucap Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak di selingi Tao yang ikut tertawa karna cerita Kris yang dulu memakan permen kenyal berbentuk beruang dan tersedak. Saat Kris ingin melaporkan ke ibunya, Ibunya tertawa sambil berkata bahwa Kris sangat lucu, Kris rasa Ia akan mati tetapi saat Ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi, permen kenyal itu keluar dari mulutnya dan Ibunya tersadar bahwa Kris tidak bermain-main tentang tersedaknya itu.

"tapi untunglah sudah keluar.. kalau masih di dalam ntar bisa-bisa suaramu jadi seperti ini.. uekk aku sedang tersedakk ngeek.. huweee ummaankk HAHAAHAH!" ucap Baekhyun yang menirukan suara Kris yang sedang tersedak dengan ekspresi yang lucu dan suara yang dibuat-buat cempreng. Tawa mereka semakin meledak dan Kris hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"nah, sudah sampai ayo kita berbelanja!" ucap Baekhyun sembari berjalan masuk kedalam minimarket di sambut antusias Tao yang langsung menghampiri lemari es minuman dan mengambil beberapa botol banana milk. Kris memilih-milih ramyeon dan Baekhyun sedang mengambil kebutuhan sehari-hari dan juga cemilan, setelah mereka selesai membeli semuanya, Baekhyun,Tao dan Kris berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar semua barang belanjaan mereka.

"hahhh.. apa kalian tidak mau beli makan untuk di rumah?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"UUWAA! MAU GE! Tao laparrrr~" ucap Tao sembari mengusap-usap perutnya. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"oke, kita ke School Food dan membeli beberapa makanan. Kali ini Aku yang bayar." Ucap Kris di sambut sorakan gembira dari Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Yeaahh! Kajjjaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~! Ggaepssooongg~!" ucap Baekhyun terkekeh.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, restoran School Food. Tao,Kris dan Baekhyun masuk lalu duduk untuk memesan beberapa menu makanan untuk di bawa pulang. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya membawa 10 kantung-kantung berukuran besar berisi makanan. Di saat perjalanan pulang, Kris membawa kantung-kantung makanan juga belanjaan dan saat Kris lebih dulu sampai di rumah Baekhyun Ia baru teringat jika Tao dan Baekhyun Hilang!

Ternyata, Baekhyun dan Tao sedang mampir untuk beli cake lalu beberapa bungkus gelato dan ice cream sandwich. Setelah itu merekapun pulang. Tetapi di saat mereka ingin pulang 2 namja bertubuh kekar menghadang mereka.

"hey! Kami mau pulang minggirlah!" seru Baekhyun. Tao menaruh kantung-kantung bersisi ice cream dan cake tersebut di genggaman Baekhyun lalu dengan geram Ia maju ke depan Baekhyun.

"kau berdua! Ngapain di sini? Bukankah Papa menyuruh kalian bersama dengannya? Mau kalian apakan Baekhyun geku?" bentak Tao kepada 2 orang di depan mereka.

"ah! Tuan besar Tao! Ka-kami.. sedang di perintahkan seseorang dengan bayaran besar untuk menghabisi Baekhyun gemu.." Tao dan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"APA?! SIAPA DIA?! BERANINYA DIA! Kalian! Beritau semua temanmu dan teman-temanmu yang lain untuk tidak menuruti kemauannya berapapun yang akan dia bayar, dan aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Papa jika kalian tidak cepat pergi. Dan Oya, aku akan membayar kalian jika kalian mau menjadi bodyguard Baekhyun gegeku dan awas! Jika kalian dan teman-temanu itu berani menerima tawaran wanita sialan itu! Artinya kalian akan kulaporkan ke Papa agar kalian menjadi santapan buaya. Bagaimana?" 2 orang itupun mengangguk.

"LAKSANAKAN! TUAN MUDA!" Mereka membungkuk dan segera pergi dari hadapan Tao dan Baekhyun.

"hehe.. mereka salah satu bodyguardku. Dan mereka mungkin menerima tawaran gila wanita yang kau ceritakan itu untuk membunuhmu, heh.. dasar tidak tau adat! Belum tau apa Baekhyun ge adalah sahabatku!" ucap Tao sembari merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan masuk ke rumah Baekhyun.

"sial!" gumam seorang Yeoja yang sedang menatap Tao dan Baekhyun masuk ke rumah. "kalau begini caranya, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan menyingkirkannya dari dunia ini." Ucap Wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Kim Yejin.

Drrttt.. Drrrtt…

Yejin mengendus sebal dan mengecek smartphonenya.

'_Channie Oppa :_

_Yejin-a? dimana kau? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini di café 365. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Letak café itu ada di sebrang sungai Han, Di Hongdae street. Kau mengerti? Bye."_ Yejin mengerutkan dahinya dan bergumam tak jelas, dengan segera Ia langsung menyetop taksi dan pergi menemui Chanyeol.

Baekhyun House..

"AIGUUUU! Kalian berdua ini dari mana saja hah?" Tanya Xiumin cemas. Kris langsungg emeluk Tao dengan eratnya.

"kau kemana saja hm?"

"Kami tadi pergi membeli cake dan ice cream dahulu, lalu saat sudah sampai di dekat rumah, malah dihadang dengan 2 bodyguard Tao yang di suruh perempuan gila yang menghantui Baekhyun ge. cih"

"ASTAGA! Baekhyunnii! K-kau tidak apa kann?" Baekhyun mengangguk daan tersenyum kecil.

"Gwaenchana!~~ Baekkie Gwaenchana.. Tao gomawoo, kau sahabatku yang paling keren Tao jjang! hehe! Kajja kita makan! ^^" seru Baekhyun sembari merangkul Xiumin mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya itu untuk makan bersama..

XOXO

Hongdae Street, Café 3.6.5

19:45 PM KST.

Sebuah Taksi berheti di depan sebuah café kesukaan Chanyeol. Seseorang wanita berparas cantik yang sangat familiar bagi Chanyeol-pun turun. Ia masuk ke dalam café..

"Channie oppa!" Ucap Yejin dengan sumringah.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, Yejin segera pesan dan menatap Chanyeol Intens.

"Oppa, aku.. tidak mau kau dengan baek-"

"Aku lelah Yejin.." ucap Chanyeol membuat Yejin terkaget dan membelalakan matanya…

TBC

HUWAAAAH! /renggangin tangan/ Ottee? Jelek ga? Huwaaaaa ini aja udah menguras (sangat menguras otak banget) semoga readers suka yaa! Review dan likenya di tunggu! ^^ no siders and enjoy my fanfic~~~ ^3^


End file.
